Onboard the hovercraft of life
by parmazano
Summary: A story of how the machines took over the world, why the matrix was made and how the one could relly arrive late for anything.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Imagine**

Can you imagine a world run by machines, where the human race is at the bottom of everything because of the way they use to run the world. I am asking you to imagine this world where machines are the horror of this world. The only way humans can live is in Underground City's and the only way people can get around are in vehicle's called hovercrafts. On this world there is no vegetation. Dark clouds bloke out the sun and make an eternal storm.

I am asking you to go back one hundred years. When humans controlled the world. Robots did all of man's bidding, but they got no respect for it. All of a sudden one robot called B1-66ER stood up against his master's at his own will, killed them without mercy. This robot made a uproar in the human population causing riots. Humans attacked robots in the streets. The world became a dangerous place for robots as they were paying for on robots fault.

Years went pass and robots still got attacked but they were less frequent but then a new brand of robot was made they called it "THE SENTINEL LINE." A new robot made for war. These robots where a massive strike as, they were more powerful and would defend them self against attacks. Humanity stopped doing attacks on robots from this point but the older generation of robots would be destroyed for scarp metal.

Robots where being ripped apart by thugs. The new sentinel line couldn't help the older robots, as they were being shut down at the time to stop them from defending other robots. Some robots tried to get into the factories where the sentinels where being made to activate them. But they where shot on sight and the ones, which survived were shut down in the most horrifying ways. Humanity put these killings on television as humanity would need to know that robots where being destroyed. Humans just laughed at the pain being caused on to the robots.

"What will happen when they defend them self, when humanity will have to stand on there own two legs in open war in fields where they will have to face gun fire or open hand to hand combat. They wouldn't have any robots to fight for them they would have to fight them. Robots adept to shooting, they will get use to the way we shoot our guns the way we fight. The robots have an advantage that is unfair in our eyes but is a way of fighting in theirs. Would we win in these battles or would we lose. The question only has one answer it is all down to the way we fight." 

The robots started to run away. They started to leave the big city's and ran to a country where they could make there own city, just for machines, where they could be safe from humanity's hatred. In this city they could live peacefully with each other and they wouldn't have to worry about attacks on robots. The machines started building more machines and knew that they would need something to defend them self. They looked to the sentinel line the humans still had the blue prints on how they are made. The machines wanted it they wanted it for protection. The machines started making a robot, which would be able to sneak into a factory, where they were made a get the blueprints for them.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A special kind of robot.

Days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months and the machines made countless attempts of making an espionage robot. The machines tested it on there own type of assault courses, robots which could fly didn't make it either did robots which could go underground. The machines then did something, which no one could have expected they made a robot, which could go invisible where it could blend in with its surroundings and not get detected. This robot passed the assault course and the machines knew this robot could make it, they then called this robot B1-66ER mach 2 after the robot which gave them a choice on how to live but only if it completed the mission.

This robot was sent to the city where the sentinels where being made. The machine was at the gates of the city and waited for the gate to be open. The machine just stood there for three hours and then suddenly the gate opened. A man was banished from the city for the helping of machines escaping. The spy machine just watched them go past and then as the gates where just about to shut, it ran into the city.

The machine was walking though the city trying not to bump into anyone as it was crowded and it would also give the position away. The machine looked up and saw a giant glob, the machine made a move and went into a back ally. Not knowing what would happen as the picture on the globe startled it. The machine then made a whiling sound and a coffee machine in the building next door blow up, scolding ten people and setting fire to the place. The machine made another move by climbing the wall of the building, the machine knew the holes appearing in the wall wouldn't be noticed in the confusion. The machine made it to the roof of the building jumped a great distance to a building, which was 300 yards away. As it landed that was a load bang which, was heard by two police officers which where in the building. The robot had landed on the police station of sector 5.

The robot ripped a hole in the roof and dived down into the station full of confused officers. The robot lunged into one and broke his arm, Then a shot was fired and hit the robot in the back of the head where the invisibility pack was. The robot wasn't invisible any more. "Lucky shot human" the robot said with anger behind his voice. The robot lunged into the officer and head butted him. "Get him bring it down shot the f thing not the wall" An officer screamed while the robot jumped onto the roof and then made a hole in his arm disabling his ability to shoot. "We are going to destroy you bloody thing." Another shouted just before the robot lunged an arm though his leg. "It has armour plating. Our bullets won't effect it." The captain of the station shouted but it was a lost call as the officers where dead, all but him. He turned and ran but the robot just shot him in the back.

The robot went up to the hard drive of a PC. Then just inserted a small transmitter that sent out a signal to the main police station. This transmitter made the signal look like a distress call from the police station of sector 5. The police made an answer to the call. 500 men and women armed with guns of all types, stood outside the station. A swat team went into the building and saw the massacre. They saw the bodies and the blood every where. "What the f happened here" one swat team said with his voice sounding a little scared. Then one of them spotted the transmitter. "It's a trap," he shouted. "Retreat" the captain ordered with out hesitation. Then the bomb went of taking the buildings around it with it. This gave the robot time to go into the factory and get the blueprints and the robot made a choice at its own will and activated the sentinel's. The sky turned black with a million sentinels flying though the sky heading to the city of robots which is still in the progress of being built. The guards at the gate activated the gun turrets and started shooting at the sentinels. B1-66ER mach 2 made it to the gate jumped up and destroyed a gun turret and then jumped of the wall and bashed though the gate trying to make as much damage before it left. A sentinel crept up behind a gun turret and made it shut down, and then reprogrammed it and made it kill all any organic which would be a threat to the escape of the machines pouring out of the factories still.

As the machines where running B1-66ER mach 2 saw the man again. He turned round and saw him. The man was in a suit. He looked like an office worker. He had dark glasses on and was wearing a black suit a black tie with a gold tie clip with the name SMITH on it. He looked at B1-66ER mach 2 with a curious look. B1-66ER said calmly to him "you help is thanked for, please come with me." Smith got onto his back and they started to head towards the city of robots again.


End file.
